Lassic
Lassic is the main villain of Phantasy Star and a major antagonist in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millenium. Biography ''Phantasy Star'' Lassic was the prime minister of king Aures Landale, who ruled the Algol System. He is appointed as a temporary king when Aures died, until his descendants were of age to assume the throne. While Lassic was a fair and benevolent ruler, he was already very old, so when a mysterious cult appears with promises of eternal life to it's members, Lassic is attracted to the idea of becoming immortal and joins the cult. Already under the evil influence of Dark Falz, Lassic becomes a ruthless tyrant, donning himself in a threatening suit of armor and hiding himself on a invisible floating castle in Palma from where he began oppressing his subjects. He imposes heavy taxes on people and cuts off all trade between the three planets of Algol, while infesting them with vicious monsters and imprisoning or killing all who opposed him. Soon, a resistance force was secretly formed to oppose Lassic's rule, but Lassic found out about them and imprisoned them all within the Baya Malay tower while killing one of their members, Nero, to serve as an example to all who would dare oppose him. Before dying, Nero gave his sword to his sister, Alis, and told her to find a legendary warrior named Odin who could help her. Vowing to avenge her brother and kill Lassic, Alis begins her quest, traveling between Palma and Motavia and befriending the Musk Cat Myau, saving Odin who had been petrified, andgetting the help of the sage Noah/Lutz thanks to the Governor of Motavia, who was secretly helping the resistance forces. When Lassic learns of Alis's crusade, he orders the closure of all spaceports on Palma and Motavia, but this doesn't stop Alis, who builds her own spaceship with the help of the Motavians. After traveling to Dezoris and retrieving the legendary Laconian Weapons, Alis and her friends make their way into the Baya Malay tower and reveal Lassic's floating castle, but Lassic sends a Gold Dragon to intercept the group, though it ends defeated. Finally reaching Lassic's private chamber, the group confronts the villain, who taunts Alis and reveals she is actually the daughter of the late king Aures, and thus the rightful heir. After a fierce fight Lassic is finally defeated, but before dying he reveals the presence of Dark Falz and that their fight was not over yet. ''Phantasy Star IV'' 1000 years after his demise Lassic resurrects in a zombified form. Vowing to exact revenge on those who defeated him, he cast a dark spell over his floating castle, allowing it to survive unscathed the destruction of Palma. His castle kept floating endlessly among the asteroid belt formed by the planet's explosion, where he patiently waited for the right time to get his revenge. As another 1000 years passed, Lassic learns of Lutz's descendant Rune and decides to attract him and his friends to his castle, so that he could defeat him by himself. He sends his minions to steal the Eclipse Torch, forcing Rune and his friends Chaz, Rika, Wren and Kyra to travel to Lassic's castle in order to retrieve it. The group reach the castle where they defeat Lassic's minions before confrofronting him. Lassic is once again defeated, but as he starts disintegrating he attempts to destroy the Eclipse Torch, however Rika jumps at him and takes it from his hand. Before dying Lassic promises he would revive again and again for as long as Dark Falz existed. In other media ''SEGA Heroes'' Lassic is one of the four currently playable Phantasy Star characters in SEGA Heroes. Gallery KingLassic.jpg Lassic1.png Lassic2.png Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crossover Villains